


If My Heart Were a House You'd be Home

by orphan_account



Series: BokuOi Weekend Prompts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The magnetism between you and I could only be attributed to the way you looked at me and found hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If My Heart Were a House You'd be Home

**Author's Note:**

> Quick warning that there is a mention of physical abuse in this part!! Tread carefully if it is extremely sensitive with you, but it's only mentioned in a fleeting moment while Bokuto is speaking with Oikawa and he does his best to not bring it up anyway because uncomfortable. Oikawa doesn't pry too far, but I felt I should warn readers to be safe!!
> 
> This takes a turn for naughty, and though I'd like to finish the third part tonight, I got a sunburn playing Pokemon Go and I'm kind of tired from it, so I'll try and get it up tomorrow. I hope you'll all enjoy the second part based on Day 1's prompt: Coffee Shops! If you played Hustle Cat then you know exactly where they went to have Coffee and Tea. ;) I'm actually unaware of whether or not the cafe in the game is set in a specific prefecture's city but the temptation was too real. Also I have no idea how does summary so this one is super vague I guess?? :')
> 
> \--Tenshi

“Boku-chan! Hold on! You have to wait up for me!” Seeing the other college student making his way from where he'd been so comfortably seated, Bokuto let out a loud laugh at Oikawa's sudden panic. The brunette had missed him for far too long! He was just as mean as Iwaizumi as he ever was!

 

“I'm just getting up, Oikawa. I promise I won't leave without you.” Smiling sincerely, he could see the dust of pink across the barely older's cheeks before he hurried to clean up the gym and change out of his clothes. When he came over to join Bokuto, he grabbed onto his hand to start dragging him to his favorite place to have a nice drink after practice. “Where are we headed anyway? McDonald's? Starbucks?” As he heard Oikawa burst out in a fit of laughter before shaking his head, he then hummed and set a finger on his own lips.

 

“It's a secret, Boku-chan~ You'll find out when we get there!” It absolutely wasn't either of the two that Bokuto had guessed, however, as they made their way to a lesser known part of town to slide onto a back road and head to a corner shop that looked like a massive cafe. Bokuto was surprised to be greeted by a rather small staff and see that it was a cat cafe of sorts. “Here we are! Isn't it just so nice in here? The décor is so sleek too!” Grinning as he lead Bokuto in, he told the server he'd have the usual and ordered a green tea for Bokuto.

 

“How'd you know I don't like coffee?” Sitting down at a small table across from Oikawa, the brunette hums and smiles.

 

“Intuition-- and you mentioned it when you were interviewed as a top 5 ace.” Seeing how Bokuto's eyes lit up at that, he couldn't help grinning to himself and humming before he thanked the server that brought out their drinks. “Do you want anything to eat, Boku-chan? I'm a regular here, and I know for a fact that everything here is delicious. The chef is incredible, and she kind of makes me think of Iwa-chan a bit...” This causes Bokuto to laugh before he considers for a moment.

 

“Do they serve any kind of meat or savory things? I'm not really big on sweets...”

 

“I actually don't think they do... But, that's alright, we can at least enjoy the quiet and the cats, right?” Smiling wide, Bokuto nodded in agreement before Oikawa let out another hum. “So... what's it been like, over in Tokyo? Was it really difficult to get a position to play in the nationals three times in a row?” Oikawa's eyes were bright with his curiosity, no longer holding onto his missed opportunities-- he'd fought as hard as he could and now... after Bokuto had fought so hard, but was met with a wall, he could through a metaphorical rope to him to be sure he followed right behind him and Iwaizumi. They wouldn't leave any of the others behind for anything.

 

“Well...” Bokuto shifted nervously, as he would when he was only a child, the way Oikawa distinctly recalled during his birthday parties and sleepovers before Bokuto was outright allowed to stay the night even without obtaining permission, so long as he told his parents where he was. “It... was pretty difficult, heh...” Rubbing the back of his neck, his hands shift on the table to push his jacket over his knuckles, something Oikawa wasn't about to miss.

 

“...is there something you're not telling me, Kōtarō?” The use of his first name had him at immediate attention, almost fearful, and Oikawa's eyes narrowed with concern. “You don't have to tell me everything, but I would... like to let you know that I _am_ here for you as I was when we were kids. Don't think for a moment that's even changed a little bit because we're older and in college.” Bokuto shifted uncomfortably in his seat before letting out a heavy sigh and carding a hand through his hair.

 

“...my dad physically abused me, while I was attending high school.” Bringing his hands across the table to show Oikawa the scarred knuckles, he heaved a shaky breath. “He found a way to work around the law system, and since he's a lawyer... With a really good background... well, you can imagine why I didn't try to do much.” Sighing again, he was about to bring his hands up before Oikawa grasped his own hands over the scarred knuckles, looking at their contrasting skin tones and swallowing back tears and clutching at Bokuto's hands desperately. “Oikawa...”

 

“It's not fair.” Sniffling, Oikawa's cheeks puffed, bringing back memories of how he'd pout and cry over the smallest thing, but this... “I... I can't believe he'd do that to you. I thought something was wrong when we were kids, but this? Physical _abuse_?” His voice is trembling the slightest, doing his best to keep it stable enough to speak to him without his voice falling away. The idea of his most spontaneous, but dear childhood friend having dealt with something so vile... Bokuto's hands move to shift around Oikawa's, rubbing over the top of his knuckles and hands.

 

“Hey... Hey, calm down, please, Oikawa... I don't want to see you cry after we just got to see each other again...” Smiling softly, he tilted his head to get a better look at those still vivid almond hues. “Let's just... talk about what's been going on with you, okay? I made it this far, right?” Smiling wide, Oikawa sniffled before nodding, putting on a smile instead of the childish pout that brought a flood of nostalgia flooding through Bokuto. The brunette sipped at his finally cooled coffee, motioning to Bokuto to try his tea as well, only to hear how much he enjoyed it and he was glad for that much.

 

“You know... I never thought I'd get to see you again, y'know that, Boku-chan?” Smiling softly, seeing the surprise in those golden eyes was almost amusing, more than beyond delightful. “Iwa-chan reassured me that we'd get to see each other again in college, but... Well, like you said, now that's not so possible as before, but... I'm really glad to hear you're going to be at our games when you can.” The slight flush dusting Bokuto's cheeks was enough to earn him a laugh out of Oikawa. “I still remember your brother telling me to take good care of you, you know. I still stand by that promise.” The flush only grew darker before Bokuto tried to mask it with his glass of tea before coughing and almost choking on it. Blinking, Oikawa reached out to help him before Bokuto put his hand up and shook his head.

 

“N-No, I'm fine, it's alright, heh! Uhm... Uh... You're... Are you... getting to something greater than what I'm hearing...?” Swallowing thickly, he cleared his throat before looking at Oikawa nervously. He wasn't fully sure how to go about what Oikawa might be implying, but he was definitely curious. He had gone on dates and had one night stands to sort of explore and see what he liked, but he could never get the idea of Oikawa out of his head after seeing him in a magazine. Something about his form and his eyes... the way his lips curved when he smiled sincerely... Speaking of those lips turning upward, a smirk had quirked them upward as Oikawa seemed to be eyeing him like prey.

 

“It's possible, Boku-chan. It depends on if you'd be alright with that, though. I can be quite a handful, even though I do honor to keep my promise of taking good care of you.” Humming, he took a long enough sip at his own coffee to be sure it was polished off before thanking their server for taking the empty glass away. Bokuto nodded thankfully when his own glass was taken away after he finished it off, though it didn't give him much room to flee that predatorial gaze. It was... kind of turning him on a little bit, if he was about to be frank with the brunette.

 

“O-Of course!! We can go on a date today even if-- if you want to!!” The words just sort of stumbled out of his lips before he realized it, and he covered his mouth right after. He could have sworn a light colored, bob tailed cat even snorted at him. Could cats laugh? He was pretty convinced they could do anything after Kuroo's influence. Even Oikawa laughed a bit before reaching a hand over to card through Bokuto's hair.

 

“Let's make it a movie date then, hmm? Maybe watch a couple of movies at my apartment and hang out on the couch? It'd be fun, right?” Smiling wide, his words were charming Bokuto with ease after his fingers carded through his hair so smoothly. “I bet you're really good at cuddling.” Winking, Bokuto turned beet red before squawking and shifting nervously in his seat, although for an entirely other reason. Oikawa's laugh was way too cheerful for what he was sure the brunette was planning on for their movie date. Deciding against saying anything more, he nodded to let Oikawa know he was down for the plan.

 

* * *

 

The last thing Bokuto had planned on was getting more embarrassed than he was during the date in the weird cat cafe. Oikawa was already waiting for him on the couch when he showed up at the apartment, and apparently Oikawa was living there alone. Everything had his heart thumping violently in his chest as he made his way over to settle on the couch and lean against Oikawa comfortably as though everything was... pretty much normal like this. Bokuto couldn't help it, finding the most comfort and trust in friends from his childhood and high school. He could recall even leaning on Kuroo from time to time without really thinking about it.

 

“hey, Boku-chan? Would you get upset if I called you by Kōtarō instead of Boku-chan?” This caused another particularly loud thump of his heart to reverberate in his chest as Bokuto felt as though his heart was going to burst out of his chest at this point.

 

“As long as I can call you Tōru...” The response caused Oiakwa to get a bit red, but he was still smiling was though everything were completely and utterly normal. As if Bokuto wasn't denying that he kind of wanted to sit up and start making out with those beautiful lips instead of watching the boring sci-fi thriller on the television. He had to admit, it might have drawn from the fact he was so used to these sorts of things building up sexual tension, but it was even worse when he felt as though he were on fire while he was laying in Oikawa's lap.

 

“Of course, Kōtarō...” The way his voice sounded was enough to catch Bokuto off guard before he realized a hand was on his cheek and he was leaning in to meet his movement, lips pressing against one another as though they were both sure this was meant to be. Oikawa had dated around plenty, and he could tell Bokuto was experienced, but clearly he wasn't one to take control in a kiss. Luckily for the both of them, this would work in their favor as he moved his arms to shift Bokuto and pin him to the couch at his hands, his own fingers twining with Bokuto's. Lips parted and their tongues met, causing a moan to slip into the mess of occasionally clicking teeth and increasing breaths.

 

“T-Tōru...” Bokuto's voice and how his own name fell from those now kiss swollen lips was enough to send Oikawa over the edge of control and he leaned in to kiss and taste Bokuto's neck, earning more moans of his name and soft gasps, fingernails digging into his back as he slid his hands away from Bokuto's to slide up the shirt. Fabric lifted away with ease before Bokuto was already lifting his arms in slight anticipation, excitement written all over his face and the way his pants were already far too tight for comfort.

 

“Mm... Kōtarō... You look so _good_...” Humming the last word, he couldn't help it as he grinned as wide as he had at the cafe, leaning in to tease and suck at a nipple, more than happy with the jerk of Bokuto's hips and how he grasped desperately at the couch for some sort of grip as he let out a long mewl of impatience. Oikawa then slid his arms under Bokuto's body before lifting him carefully ( albeit with a moment of hesitation as he realized just how much Bokuto _weighed_ ) and carrying him quickly to his bedroom to lay him on the bed. Pulling his own pants, underwear and shirt off, he could see Bokuto already scrambling to get out of his pants and underwear, tossing them aside before Oikawa was on him again, kissing him hungrily and touching everywhere he could feel, mapping out Bokuto's body to memory.

 

“Tōru! P-Please... Qu-Quit teasing... I-I'm... mhhn...!” Getting caught off guard as he felt a hand on his cock, there was a quiet whine as he felt Oikawa deliberately delay his release, not entirely realizing just how incredibly close to his orgasm he had been. The brunette hummed and reached into his night stand to retrieve a condom and bottle of lubricant. Setting the condom aside for now, he put a good amount of lubricant on his first few fingers, then sliding them against Bokuto's entrance. Of course, he didn't penetrate him right away, only massaging carefully to ensure Bokuto was relaxed.

 

“Mm... Kōtarō... You're awfully tight for being so eager... Have you taken other men before me? Were they as pretty as I am?” Speaking in soft tones, he then leaned in to kiss Bokuto's ear and nip at his lobe. “The lubricant has a slight warming sensation to it, so this is going to be nice and hot and wet for you, _Kōtarō_...” All of these words were enough to have him jerking against Oikawa's fingers, trying so desperately to feel him at least insert one digit. Before he even realized he'd relaxed enough, he felt the first digit slide in, and he let out a near shout in his excitement.

 

“ _Tōru_!!” Moaning the brunette's name, he jerked against his finger, whining as Oikawa limited him to one digit for a while before he felt nearly _blessed_ when he felt the second slide in effortlessly, scissoring and stretching him in all the right places. Oikawa was so breathtakingly gorgeous above him, those almond hues a dark, almost coffee tone as he worked him open, and Bokuto thought he possibly could have died and gone to heaven. Then the third digit tore him from his wondering, moaning loudly again as he was pressing his hips against Oikawa's digits now. When the brunette reached for the condom, Bokuto grabbed his hand and shook his head. “M-Make me yours. I know h-how to clean up after, i-it'll be ok.” Nodding, he was more than delighted to see Oikawa nod and kiss Bokuto's forehead.

 

“Alright, but if you regret it after, you can't do anything about it, you know that, right, Kōtarō?” When he received a nod, Oikawa then proceeded to slather a fair amount of lubricant on his own cock before holding himself steady to press the tip against Bokuto before the bulkier male had him wait a moment. When Bokuto shifted so that his ass was in the air and his hands grasping at pillows, he nodded again to let Oikawa know he was comfortable. The brunette wasn't sure why he'd done that, but he kind of hoped it was a kink for Bokuto, because he was discovering it was a kink for himself in the moment. Positioning himself to press the tip inside, he swallowed before moving his hands to hold Bokuto's hips, thrusting forward carefully.

 

“A-Ahh!!” The shout that left Bokuto's lips was enough to force a groan out of Oikawa before he was thrusting into him with just as much eagerness as Bokuto jerked his hips against his own. As skin slapped against skin, he felt himself drawing close to orgasm before he moved the still somewhat lubricated hand to rub Bokuto's own erection, earning him a strangled cry before he was surprised to feel Bokuto orgasm in _that_ instant. As it caught him off guard, he felt the rings of muscle tissue grip around him in just the right ways that he felt his own orgasm come over him, shoving himself balls deep as he shuddered and his body gave a quiver as his hot seed filled Bokuto with very little effort. The sensation was enough to make Bokuto whine before Oikawa pulled out slowly, enjoying the way that the semen dribbled from his entrance.

 

“M-Mhnn... Kōtarō that... That was really good...” Speaking almost breahtlessly, Oikawa pulled a cloth from the night stand and a water bottle, dampening the cloth before he reached over to clean Bokuto's hip and cock, cleaning up all the semen he could off of the bulkier male as it seemed his own release mostly caught on his stomach and chest. “Want to take the shower to clean up now?” After receiving a nod, he helped him up from the bed to head into the wash room and set him down carefully on the shower seat, drawing water for the shower head before smiling at Bokuto with a bit of a dazed expression. “Next time, we're using a condom, you know.”

 

“Mmh... I know... I just really w-wanted to feel... what it was like... I'm glad you were the one to let me know.” Smiling wide and blissfully at Oikawa, the brunette felt as if his own heart was ready to jump out of his chest over how incredibly precious Bokuto looked in that moment, despite them having just fucked on his bed. They hadn't even dated more than the night, and yet he could feel himself falling more than madly in love with this beautiful young man before him.

 


End file.
